


Birthday Princess

by withtalkofsummertime



Series: Gold on the Ceiling [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Birthday Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Genderqueer Character, I'm sort of unsure how to classify the relationship as Enjolras gets more genderqueer, Lingerie, M/M, Other, Threesome - M/M/Other, Tiaras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withtalkofsummertime/pseuds/withtalkofsummertime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Enjolras's birthday, and his partners take him out for a shopping spree and fancy dinner. Then they fuck, and Enjolras gets a special gift from Combeferre.<br/>Written for LM Lingerie Week on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Princess

**Author's Note:**

> beta'd by justpaperpeople! Thanks!

Enjolras snuffles when he wakes up. He snuffles in the pillow and tries to hide from the sun, even when it's a good day. 

 

"Happy birthday!" He's shaken awake by Grantaire while Combeferre holds pancakes and coffee and juice. "The little babyface turns 23."

 

"You're a babyface," Enjolras mumbles spitefully. 

 

"Wake up," Grantaire says. 

 

"Don't you want to hear the plan?" Combeferre asks. 

 

"There's a plan?"

 

Grantaire sits on the side of the bed. "We're gonna go out to your faaavorite store and you get to buy clothes and then we're going to dress up all fancy and go to dinner. You get a tiara."

 

Combeferre pulls said tiara from his sweatpants pocket, and puts it on Enjolras' messy curls. "You're the birthday princess."

 

"Oh god."

 

"No princess?" Grantaire asks. 

 

"Princess is fine. It's all fine, actually. Thank you." Enjolras smiles up at them. They both lean in to kiss his cheeks and he feels so loved. 

 

"Go shower now, princess, then get dressed and we'll go out," Combeferre tells him. 

 

"Okay," Enjolras says softly, obediently getting out of bed and going to the bathroom. He showers with hot water, conditions his hair twice, and uses the coconut body wash that's his favorite. 

 

When he's done he dresses in a skirt and a feminine shirt, happy to be princess for a day and also knowing, in the back of his mind, that he should dress to pass as a girl if he's going to be shopping in the women's section. Which he definitely is. 

 

Enjolras blow dries his hair and puts the tiara back on. He goes to the common area to meet his partners and finds them leaning across the breakfast counter talking quietly. He clears his throat. 

 

"Hi, princess! Ready to go?" Grantaire asks. 

 

They spend a few hours in the store, Enjolras picking out clothes and trying them on, then putting ill-fitting ones back and getting more. He ends up with two new summer dresses for the season before he's dragged off to the lingerie section. "I should have known," he says. 

 

Combeferre and Grantaire pick out lots of new panties for everyday wear, and then find him cream colored panties with see through panels that'll fit around the sides of his hips. There's a little bow in the front. They also find a top that's see through mesh past where his breasts would go, and where his nipples will probably line up. It's got black lace around the sides of the top. 

 

When Enjolras tries that combo on in the dressing room, he refuses to show them, only asking for a bigger size. Grantaire grumbles but goes to get it and hands it through the door without catching a glimpse of anything more than swishy fabric. 

 

They buy everything Enjolras has picked out happily and tell him to wear something he just bought to dinner. He beckons them close and tells them, "just wait til  _after_  dinner." Then he winks and saunters away while they look at each other wide eyed. 

 

Dinner is fancy, and Enjolras feels slightly underdressed, especially when he sees his partners in suits. It's a nice sundress he's wearing, but it's only cotton. But with the tiara he looks special, and he figured it'll denote some sort of special occasion. 

 

Under the table, Combeferre rubs his calf against Enjolras' bare leg and watches him shiver at the feel of the fabric against his skin. He smirks at Enjolras, who's chewing intently, and Grantaire reaches under the table to play with the hem of Enjolras' dress. He pulls it up a little to stroke his thigh, then clamps down his hand when Enjolras' leg twitches. 

 

"Do you want everyone to know?" He asks quietly, faux incredulously. Enjolras shakes his head. "Good. Finish your food and we'll go home, and you'll get dressed up just for us, won't you princess?" Enjolras nods and keeps eating. They keep touching him beneath the table, lightly, and nowhere very sensitive. All the same, he's left wondering who will touch him next and where it'll be, so he jumps a little whenever he feels Grantaire's or Combeferre's hands on him. 

 

They finish their dinner and pile out to the car, with Grantaire saying, "Combeferre, sit in the back with him." Combeferre makes Enjolras stay in his seat with the buckle in place, but he sits right next to him and kisses him the whole way home. 

 

When they get out Grantaire roughly grabs Enjolras' hand and drags him inside, pushing him into the bedroom and telling him to get changed and call when he's ready. He closes the door as he leaves.

 

Enjolras changes into the see through lingerie and lies back on the bed, calling "I'm ready!" They don't come to the room. He calls it again and then he gets up to look for them, feeling exposed in his panties as he walks out of the bedroom. 

 

In the living room Combeferre is crouched over Grantaire on the couch. They're kissing fiercely. Grantaire's hand is tangled in Combeferre's tie and pulling him closer, and Combeferre has Grantaire's shirt unbuttoned and he's scratching down his chest. Every few seconds one of them pulls away briefly to bite at the other's neck before coming back to their mouth. 

 

"Uh...guys?" Enjolras asks, arms crossed over his torso. Combeferre sits up and wipes his mouth and Grantaire pushes him to stand up so Grantaire can get a look. 

 

"Lovely, princess," Grantaire says, stalking towards him. 

 

"Let's go to the bedroom," says Combeferre. 

 

Enjolras is pushed down on the bed while Grantaire looks for the cuffs. He's kept there by a hand on chest while Combeferre looks down at him and and strokes his own cock slowly. Grantaire comes back with four cuffs, and together they cuff him spread-eagle to the bed. Grantaire begins working Enjolras open, his panties placed on the floor. He makes Enjolras say thank you for each finger and keep his attention on Grantaire while Combeferre does something Enjolras can't see. 

 

Grantaire has three fingers in Enjolras when Combeferre comes to sit on Enjolrass' stomach. He pushes up the top and scratches him lightly, then moves up to pinch at his nipples. "Thank you, sir," Enjolras moans, arching into it. Combeferre grasps them tighter and pulls and twists at the same time, and Enjolras says "oh, fuck," as Grantaire fucks him harder with his fingers. 

 

Grantaire pulls his fingers out and replaces them with his cock, fucking hard and deep into Enjolras. Enjolras whines and wriggles under Combeferre. "Is that good, princess?"

 

"Yes, daddy, it's good. Thank you, daddy."

 

"I bet you knew this was coming when we took you to get lingerie, didn't you? You knew you were going to get fucked in it soon."

 

"Why didn't you show us in the store?" Combeferre chimes in. "Knew we wouldn't control ourselves from having you in that little dressing room? You're wise for that one, you look so pretty like this and so ready to be fucked. Are you?"

 

"Yes! Please, I want it faster, please fuck me faster." Enjolras is begging, so Combeferre knows he's already going into subspace and the second part of their plan is ready. He glances over his shoulder at R, who nods, and Combeferre shifts down Enjolras' body to rub his ass over Enjolras's cock. "Sir, what are you doing?"

 

"Do you want to fuck me, princess? Special birthday present, just for you." Combeferre scratches him again and says, "I know I want to get fucked by you. I want to ride you and I want you to come in me while you're getting fucked by your daddy."

 

"Oh my god."

 

"Are you okay?" Combeferre asks, wondering if this is something Enjolras really doesn't want as a present. 

 

"Yes, yes I'm good, I'm so good, please, let me fuck you, Sir."

 

"What a good girl, ready to fuck and be fucked at the same time," Grantaire coos. 

 

"I'm ready," Enjolras gasps, and Combeferre sinks down on him. He leans forward to not get in Grantaire's way and grinds his ass down. Enjolras forgets his ties and tries to hold Combeferre, only to jerk against the cuffs. Combeferre laughs. 

 

"Stay still and let me, princess."

 

Enjolras goes pliant and let's Combeferre rock and grind against him, feeling him hot and tight all while he feels Grantaire's cock inside him. "Fuck, this is amazing." Combeferre presses closer and it suddenly occurs to Enjolras that Grantaire's hands are on Combeferre's hips, moving him and helping him fuck down on Enjolras. "Oh, Jesus, Sir, may I come in you?"

 

"Yes," Combeferre hisses, moving quickly on Enjolras's cock. Grantaire speeds up his thrusts and reaches around to jerk Combeferre off, and Enjolras's whole body jerks on the bed and against his cuffs as he comes hard. 

 

Grantaire has slowed down and is pulling out when Enjolras returns to himself, so he knows he's come. So has Combeferre, from R's hands and Enjolras's cock. He smiles sleepily at that thought, and one of them kisses his forehead from where they're both holding him. "Thank you," Enjolras says. 

 

"You're welcome," Combeferre says. "Happy birthday."

 

"We love you," says Grantaire. 

 

The tiara is placed back upon his head from where it fell off during the fucking and Enjolras falls asleep on his 23rd birhday in lingerie, a tiara, and his doms' arms. 


End file.
